Could this beLove?
by pixiestickchild
Summary: This a little story I wrote bout Seto and Joey. Kinda weird... My first attempt at a yaoi fic so be nice!


Could this be...Love? 

Summary: This a little story I wrote bout Seto and Joey. Kinda weird...My first attempt at a yaoi fic so be nice!

A/N: Yes yes despite the fact that I have a fic with my original character and Seto and they kinda fall in love (No lemon or anything and it wasn't a self insert!) and a fic with Seto X Kisara-ness I am a yaoi fangirl, but I also like straight fics coughMagicoftheheartbySGCerdcough and also like I said this is my real first attempt.

Chapter 1

---Joey---

I think on some level everyone's a little bi. I mean, they say when your a teenager, your hormones get all out of whack and you end up feeling something for someone of the same sex. It could possibly the fact that the certain person is hot or charming and you can't help but feel drawn to them.

That is definately not the case with me.

My crush must be a special case. There's no other way to descirbe it. You would have to inspect it under a microscope, run some test on it and then when nothing came as a result, you would have to stuff it under the bed and pretend it never happened.

In case your wondering the guy is Seto Kaiba. Sure he was hot but the guy was hardly likeable. Come on anyone would agree with me wouldn't they?

Anyway, it didn't matter. Even though I have a crush on Kaiba, it won't develop to anything serious...would it?

Oh God, I hope not.

---Seto---

So...what now? Do I like who I think I like because if I do I should probaley kill myself now.

There's no way I, Seto Kaiba, could possibly like anyone let alone my wrost enemy...well my wrost enemy's best friend I suppose is the better term but still, there's no way!

I've ignored these feelings for a while, but now they were becoming stronger.

I guess I should say that my crush is none other then that fricken mutt, Joey Wheeler.

He has poisioned my mind with images of him that...well let's just say it's a very uncomfortable yet pleasing feeling.

God Damn him.

---Joey---

I sit in at my desk and watch him. Just watching. It's a very nice feeling just to stare at him.

"Joey? Hey Joey, you OK?"

I snapped my head up to face my firend Yugi. He looked at me with concern in his eyes. I smiled to put him at ease. "Yeah, I am OK. Just..." I trailed off.

Yugi moved to sit next to me in an empty desk. "What is it?"

I was going to regret it if I tell him I know it. "Nothing, nothing Yugi. Never mind."

Yugi smiled, "Your a very bad lier."

I looked at him for a moment still undecided. "Fine...I'll tell you later."

With that the teacher came in and we could no longer talk anyway. At least someone up there likes me.

---Seto---

I wanted to stare at Joey but he sits behind me so that plan is pretty shot. The teacher was ranting about something that I already know so I was bored. Why did I come to school anyway? It's not like I need it. I could be running my corperation or...something.

Why did I like the puppy so much? I mean, he's a guy for one and he's not really hot or too bright for that matter. It's just blonde hair that falls right before his honey brown eyes and how perfectly the clothes fit around his waist and-Ahh! What the hell am I thinking? I didn't mean any of that! Any of it!! I put my head down on the desk and tried very, very hard to think about anything else.  
---Joey-  
I was in the locker room changing out of my unifrom when Yugi came up to me.

"So what's the matter Joey?"

Shit he remembered.  
"It's nothing Yugi really." I lied.  
Yugi giggled. "You're a very bad liar Joey." he told me.  
I frowned and looked away from him. Who do my eyes land upon? None other then Seto Kaiba. He didn't play gym. "I...I think I like someone." I said finally still staring. Yugi tried to follow my gaze. "Who?" I snapped my head around to look at him. "No one Yug...No one"  
Yugi frowned. "Oh come on Joey. You told me that you like someone and it's no one?" I didn't know what to tell him. Should I tell him? It is really such a big deal that I should be this worried about it? Besides Yugi was my friend. We're supposed to tell each other everything right?  
I took a deep breath. "You promise not to tell anyone?" "I promise." I looked back at Set-Kaiba. "Alight it's…I think its Kaiba."

Yugi just stared. He didn't say anything and was making me nervous.

Finally he said,"That's it?"

I looked at him surprised. I was expecting him to freak out or something. Guess it wasn't that big a deal. "Yeah that's it."

Yugi smiled. "I'll help with whatever I can."

I smiled back. "Thanks Yug."

---Seto---

Why do I have a strange feeling that Wheeler is staring at me?

I turned to find him speaking to Yugi. They were engaded in, what looked like, a very deep conversation.

I wanted to run to him and tell him how I feel. I wanted to shout to the world that Joey Wheeler was the only other person in the world who I loved besides Mokuba.

But alas I cannot for even if I do tell him he would never return my feelings.

A/N: God, I love irony. Anyways review please and you shall get another chapter and if it sucks well...I'll update anyways just to piss you off! Yay!!


End file.
